Odeio te Amar
by Arine-san
Summary: Hiei queria Botan e sabia que acabaria conseguindo o que queria. Só restava convencê-la disso. One-short


**Odeio te Amar**

 **That's how much I love you**

 **(Isso é o quanto te amo)  
That's how much I need you**

 **(Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você)**

Botan estava em seu apartamento pensando no koorime que tanto a perturbava e que agora estava fora de seu alcance. Será que ele também pensava nela no Makai? Provavelmente já arrumara outra "onna" para perturbar. Ela suspirou e virou para o outro lado da cama. Era difícil dormir pensando nele, lembrando de seu toque, de sua voz, de seus beijos. A jovem sentia falta até de sua arrogância e seus sorrisos maliciosos. Tinha que haver uma maneira de reencontrá-lo.

 **Flashback**

 **And I can't stand you**

 **(E eu não suporto você)  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile?**

 **(Tudo que você faz tem que me fazer querer sorrir?)  
** **Can I not like you for awhile?** **(No)**

 **(Eu posso não gostar de você por um instante? [Não])**

\- Eu não disse que você viria para os meus braços de livre e espontânea vontade? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Botan estava sentada entre as pernas dele no parque que ele mais gostava, aos pés de sua árvore favorita. As costas dela estavam encostadas no peito dele e o koorime a abraçava.

\- Não seja metido, Hiei... Eu só vim ver se você estava bem. – A jovem respondeu envergonhada.

\- Esqueceu que leio mentes, onna? – Hiei mordiscou a orelha dela de leve, fazendo a jovem se arrepiar.

\- Seu irritante. Saia da minha cabeça. – Ela ordenou lhe dando uma cotovelada.

\- E como vou saber do que você gosta ou não? – Dessa vez ele beijou o pescoço dela e passou as mãos suavemente por sua cintura. A jovem arqueou seu corpo de encontro ao dele. – Entendo. Sua expressão corporal também é muito boa. – Botan lhe deu outra cotovelada e ele riu.

\- Eu te odeio. – O youkai deu mais um beijo no pescoço dela e obteve a mesma reação.

\- Você é uma péssima mentirosa. – Botan não resistiu e sorriu resignada. Não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos por ele.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

 **But you won't let me**

 **(Mas você não me deixa)  
You upset me girl**

 **(Você me chateia, garota)**

Hiei estava sentado encostado a uma árvore, dessa vez, sozinho. No Makai, o koorime pensava nela e numa maneira de voltar a vê-la. Emma e seus subordinados do Reikai não poderiam mantê-los afastados para sempre. Não tinham esse direito.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Hiei? – Perguntou Mukuro se aproximando de seu subordinado. – Toda noite você se isola.

\- Até parece que já fui sociável algum dia. – O youkai respondeu num dar de ombros.

\- Mas você definitivamente está pior. No que está pensando? – Mukuro parara o lado dele e aguardava a resposta.

\- Em voltar ao Ningenkai. – Ele disse num sussurro.

\- O quê? – A youkai perguntou surpresa. – Você ainda está pensando naquela Guia Espiritual? Já tem quase um ano...

\- A onna é minha. – Para Hiei era uma coisa certa. Não importava quem questionasse ou interferisse, aquilo era um fato.

\- Ela já deve ter te esquecido, Hiei. Provavelmente já está com outro.

\- Duvido. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Você parece bem confiante em suas capacidades com as mulheres. – Respondeu Mukuro zombeteira.

\- Não. – O koorime sacudiu a cabeça levemente, ainda sorrindo. – Só conheço a onna.

 **Flashback**

 **And then you kiss my lips**

 **(E então você beija meus lábios)  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)**

 **(De repente eu esqueço [que estava chateado])  
Can't remember what you did**

 **(Não consigo lembra o que você fez)**

\- Onna, você pode me explicar por que não devo matar esse idiota? – Perguntou o koorime apontando para Yanagisawa, enquanto a jovem o afastava do rapaz.

\- Porque ele está me ajudando. – Ela explicou ao koorime para em seguida pedir desculpas ao jovem e se despedir dele. Hiei estava furioso. – Você acha que isso tudo era necessário, Hiei? – Perguntou depois que Yanagisawa saíra. – O que ele vai pensar agora? E para quem vai falar? Você sabe que as pessoas do Reikai não podem se envolver com youkais.

\- Não me importo com nada disso. Quero saber o que ele fazia aqui, sozinho com você na sua casa. – Botan nunca o vira tão nervoso. Pensando bem, nunca tivera a oportunidade de vê-lo com ciúmes.

\- Hiei, você não pode estar realmente achando que Yanagisawa e eu temos algo. – A jovem estava completamente surpresa com aquela situação.

\- Não? Ele estava quase debruçado em cima de você, onna. O que quer que eu pense? – No fundo Hiei sabia que Botan não faria algo desse tipo com ele, mas não confiava naquele humano.

\- Ele estava me explicando a origem de seus poderes e o que é capaz de fazer. Você sabe que o Reikai tem um arquivo com os detalhes dos poderes de todos os humanos e youkais do mundo. – Tudo que ela dizia fazia sentido. Nem ele entendia porque perdera totalmente o controle, mas ao vê-los tão próximos e ao imaginar aquele humano tocando em sua onna, quase enlouquecera.

\- Eu... – Ele não sabia o que dizer nem se deveria dizer algo. – Onna... – antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Botan segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e lhe deu um beijo na boca. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era corresponder ao beijo; e foi isso que fez.

\- Seu youkai bobo... – A jovem disse com a testa encostada na dele. – Depois de tudo que passamos você acha que eu te trocaria por outro desse jeito? Logo você que pode ler pensamentos e expressões corporais tão bem, não percebeu que eu só quero você? – Hiei a encarou aliviado e em seguida pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o quarto. Realmente era um bobo por duvidar dela.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

 **But I hate it**

 **(Mas eu odeio isso)**

A jovem trabalhava sem vontade. Seus dias eram tristes e iguais, sem ele. Chegava a casa depois do trabalho, assistia algo na televisão enquanto jantava e ficava pensando nele. Será que as pessoas do Reikai não percebiam que aquilo que estavam fazendo era uma forma de tortura? Ela não pedira para se apaixonar pelo koorime. Isso era algo que simplesmente acontecera. Tentara lutar contra isso por muito tempo, com todas as suas forças, mas, por fim desistira. Era inútil lutar contra o que sentia por ele. Quanto mais tentava, pior a situação ficava. Lembrou-se de como tudo começara e sorriu.

 **Flashback**

 **You know exactly what to do**

 **(Você sabe exatamente o que fazer)  
So that I can't stay mad at you**

 **(Para que eu não fique brava com você)  
For too long that's wrong**

 **(Por muito tempo, isso é errado)**

\- Será que você não entende que está preso? Acabou, Hiei. Você não pode mais atingir ninguém. – Ela disse do lado de fora da cela.

\- É você quem não entende, onna. – O koorime respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Você está preso. – Botan insistiu. – Não pode fazer nada contra mim.

\- É o que você pensa. Baka onna. – O olhar que o youkai lhe lançou, parecendo que a devorava, lhe causou um arrepio.

\- Hiei... – A jovem tentou argumentar. Seu rosto estava vermelho.

\- Além do mais, sempre consigo o que quero. E eu quero você. – O olhar dele percorria todo o corpo dela.

\- Não vou ficar ouvindo isso. Você não sabe o que diz. – A Guia Espiritual começou a se afastar.

\- Sei perfeitamente o que estou dizendo, onna. Eu quero você e você vai ser minha. – O koorime ainda sorria analisando-a. – E você vai ser minha porque vai querer ser minha. Não vou obrigá-la. – Ele afirmou com o rosto próximo das grades. – Aparentemente você vai ter muito tempo para entender isso já que é você quem traz minha comida.

\- Posso pedir para não fazer mais isso.

\- Pode. – Hiei concordou inclinando a cabeça. – Mas não vai. Você não conseguiria ficar longe de mim. – Botan teve que rir do que ouvia. Nunca vira uma pessoa tão arrogante quanto Hiei.

\- Metido. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça em incredulidade.

\- Sou sincero. Até o jantar, onna. – Botan não respondeu e se afastou. Ela sempre ficava tensa perto dele. Já fazia mais de um mês que ele estava preso no Reikai, desde que atacara Keiko. E em todas as refeições ele dizia a mesma coisa e apenas ficava olhando para ela daquela maneira selvagem.

O pior de tudo era que por mais que quisesse se afastar do koorime, não conseguia. Ele parecia convicto de que algum dia ela se entregaria a ele. E cada dia mais, ela sentia em seu coração que aquilo era verdade. Era irritante, mas, aos poucos, se apaixonava por ele.

Sempre tentava lutar contra esses sentimentos, mas apesar de seu passado sombrio, o youkai era engraçado, inteligente e charmoso. Ele estava sempre lendo algum livro, ou jogando xadrez. Sempre a convidava para jogar com ele, mas ela se recusava. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia, pois não sabia jogar. E, além disso, tentava evitar se aproximar demais do koorime. Ainda tentava se afastar dele naquela época, embora Hiei fosse muito convincente.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

 **But I hate it**

 **(Mas eu odeio isso)**

\- Mas que droga, Hiei. – Disse Mukuro após convocar uma reunião com seus conselheiros. – Será que você não pode se concentrar no seu trabalho de liderar as patrulhas e parar de tentar invadir o Ningenkai? Temos recebido inúmeras reclamações do Reikai. Não sei o que você pretende com isso, mas...

\- Você sabe exatamente o que pretendo, Mukuro. – Respondeu o koorime dando um soco na mesa com um olhar furioso. – E sabe que só vou parar quando conseguir o que quero. – A youkai suspirou.

\- Se você se acalmasse e procurasse pensar racionalmente, veria que...

\- Cansei desse papo. – Hiei disse ao se levantar com raiva, derrubando sua cadeira. – A menos que vá me dar o que quero, não perca mais meu tempo com essas reuniões inúteis. – Ele saiu do recinto e bateu a porta. Sabia que apenas uma pessoa conseguia acalmá-lo quando ficava desse jeito.

 **Flashback**

 **You know exactly how to touch**

 **(Você sabe exatamente como me tocar)  
So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more**

 **(Para que eu não queira discutir e brigara mais)  
Said I despise that I adore you**

 **(Disse, eu desprezo o quanto eu te adoro)**

\- Você não podem realmente acreditar que vão conseguir me mudar de cela sem que eu tente fugir. – Hiei disse zombeteiro.

\- Claro que acreditamos. – Respondeu um de seus carcereiros. – Se você não quiser aumentar sua pena, vai se comportar.

\- Se eu fugir, quero ver como vão me obrigar a cumprir essa pena que estipularam. – O sorriso que ele lhes dava era um pouco sinistro.

\- Por favor, Hiei, faça o que eles estão pedindo. – Solicitou Botan angustiada. Apesar dos problemas que tinham, ela não queria vê-lo ferido.

O koorime não disse mais nada, mas assim que saiu da cela, a jovem sentiu que ele tentaria fazer alguma coisa, então, imediatamente, segurou seu braço e o encarou. Sabia que ele estava com raiva e que queria sua liberdade de volta, mas se fugisse, corria o risco de acabar morto e ela não sabia como lidar com essa possibilidade.

"Por favor, Hiei." Ela pensou com todas as suas forças, rezando para que ele lesse seu pensamento dessa vez. "Por mim." O koorime, ainda encarando-a, apenas concordou com a cabeça e se deixou levar por seus carcereiros. Botan finalmente soltou o ar que estava prendendo e os acompanhou. Ainda bem que Hiei a escutara dessa vez. Não sabia o que faria sem ele.

Nesse momento, a jovem notou o olhar que o youkai lhe lançava e seu sorriso vitorioso. Ele parecia dizer: "Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde." Botan apenas lhe mostrou a língua e deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto continuavam seu trajeto.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

 **And I hate how much I love you, boy (yeah)**

 **[(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto (sim)]  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)**

 **[Eu não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você (Preciso de você)]**

\- Como isso foi acontecer, Botan? – Perguntou Koenma pela centésima vez. – Não faz sentido. – Toda vez que Botan lhe pedia para ver Hiei, eles acabavam chegando a este ponto da conversa.

\- Não sei explicar. Simplesmente aconteceu. – A jovem já estava cansada daquilo tudo. Já tinha mais de um ano que ela não via Hiei. Conseguia algumas poucas notícias por meio de Kurama, mas era só. E nada que fosse dito diretamente pelo koorime.

\- Você acha que ele pode ter usado o Jagan para te forçar a gostar dele?

\- Não.

\- Como você pode ter certeza? – Por que era tão difícil para todos entenderem que eles se gostavam?

\- O Hiei nunca seria capaz disso.

\- Botan, ele quase matou a Keiko. – Insistiu Koenma.

\- Ele mudou muito depois disso.

\- Ninguém muda desse jeito da noite para o dia.

\- O Hiei mudou. Eu tenho certeza e isso basta. – Botan disse convicta. Estava ficando irritada com a insistência de Koenma em denegri-lo.

\- E você acha que ele mudou por você?

\- Sim. Tudo que sei é que ele está diferente e que gostamos um do outro. Não vejo o que há de errado nisso. Não entendo porque preciso explicar as mesmas coisas toda vez que venho aqui, se você não está disposto a ver que ele mudou. – Ela levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada.

\- Botan...

\- Se isso era tudo, senhor, eu gostaria de me retirar. A menos que vá permitir que eu vá até ele.

\- Não posso. Lamento.

\- Adeus, senhor. – A Guia Espiritual saiu da sala com seu coração dilacerado mais uma vez. Não entendia como seu chefe podia agir daquela maneira. Ele era o primeiro que deveria acreditar na reabilitação das pessoas. Não era isso que o Reikai pregava?

 **Flashback**

 **And I hate how much I love you, boy**

 **(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto)  
But I just can't let you go**

 **(Mas eu simplesmente não posso deixar você ir)  
And I hate that I love you so**

 **(E eu odeio te amar tanto assim)**

\- Tem certeza de que não quer jogar xadrez comigo, onna? – Hiei perguntou um dia quando ela lhe levou seu café da manhã.

\- Já disse que não sei jogar...

\- E eu já disse que te ensino. – Insistiu ele.

\- Sem receber nada em troca? – A jovem perguntou surpresa.

\- Eu não disse isso. – Ela suspirou.

\- Você não tem jeito. – Botan sabia que ele viria com alguma proposta indecente em troca de ensiná-la a jogar.

\- Você nem sabe o que eu quero.

\- Mas posso imaginar.

\- E eu posso afirmar que não é nada disso que você acabou de pensar. – Novamente ele estava lendo seus pensamentos. Botan ficou vermelha.

\- Então o que é? – Ela perguntou envergonhada.

\- Quero beijar sua mão. – O koorime respondeu tranquilamente.

\- O quê? – A Guia Espiritual indagou surpresa.

\- O que foi, onna? Já disse que não vou obrigá-la a se entregar a mim. Quando você fizer isso, vai ser de livre e espontânea vontade. Você aceita o acordo? – Ela pareceu refletir por um momento e, por fim, considerou que não havia perigo em aceitar a proposta.

\- Ok. Um beijo na minha mão. – Aquilo soava tão estranho.

\- Ótimo. – E assim a jovem sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão do lado de fora da cela e Hiei começou a lhe explicar todas as regras do jogo.

\- Parece difícil. – Botan disse angustiada.

\- Não é tão difícil assim. É um jogo de estratégia. Você só tem que pensar na melhor estratégia de batalha.

\- Acho que não sou muito boa em mandar as pessoas para a batalha. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso irônico.

\- Acho que você é muito boazinha para isso.

\- Isso não é um defeito. – Ela respondeu indignada.

\- Também não é uma virtude. – O koorime disse ainda sorrindo.

\- Vamos jogar logo, por favor? – Botan falou fazendo uma careta para ele.

\- Claro. – Hiei concordou e eles jogaram uma partida, que ele ganhou facilmente. – Quer tentar de novo?

\- Não posso agora. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

\- Ok. Talvez mais tarde. – A jovem estava prestes a levantar do chão. – Ei, onna. Esqueceu do nosso acordo? – O rosto dela voltou a ficar vermelho.

\- Você realmente quer fazer isso?

\- Foi o combinado, onna. – Apreensiva, ela colocou a mão direita dentro da cela. Hiei segurou a mão dela com cuidado e acariciou-a levemente antes de tocá-la com os lábios.

Quando Botan sentiu os lábios quentes tocarem sua pele, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo dos pés a cabeça. Ela arfou e depois prendeu a respiração. O toque da boca dele era suave e fazia sua imaginação correr solta. E ela sabia que o contato entre eles facilitava o uso do Jagan. Hiei sorriu maliciosamente ao ler os pensamentos dela. O koorime sabia que seu toque a excitava. Os dois estavam próximos da grade, se olhando com desejo.

\- Logo, logo, onna. – Ele disse com o rosto a centímetros do dela.

\- Logo, logo, o quê? – Ela perguntou num sussurro.

\- O que você pensou. – O koorime também respondeu num sussurro antes de soltar a mão dela.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

 **You completely know the power that you have**

 **(Você sabe completamente o poder que tem)**

Os subordinados de Hiei estavam reunidos ao redor de uma fogueira no fim do dia, conversando e contando piadas. Todos pareciam se divertir muito, mas o koorime se mantinha afastado.

\- O senhor não quer se juntar a nós? – Perguntou um deles se aproximando de Hiei.

\- É claro que não, ou eu estaria lá. – Hiei respondeu com o cenho franzido. Estava cercado de idiotas.

\- Você nunca ri? – indagou o subordinado ousadamente. Era provável que estivesse bêbado.

\- Não. – O koorime disse friamente, levantando-se para se afastar do youkai. Não estava a fim de discutir com ninguém. Embora soubesse que sua resposta era uma mentira. Ele ria algumas vezes, mas já havia algum tempo que não tinha motivos pra isso.

 **Flashback**

 **The only one that makes me laugh**

 **(A única que me faz rir)**

\- O que houve, Hiei? Está doente? Está muito quieto. – Disse Botan estranhando o comportamento dele. O koorime nem sequer olhara para ela.

\- Não estou de bom humor, onna. Melhor me deixar quieto. – Ele respondeu ainda deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto.

\- Ah, claro. Ainda mais levando em conta a maneira como você sempre respeita os sentimentos alheios. – A jovem falou sarcástica e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto dele.

\- Não sabia que você podia ser sarcástica, onna. – O youkai disse, passando a olhar para ela.

\- E eu não sabia que você, algum dia, ficava de bom humor. – Hiei riu.

\- Onna, você tem muita sorte por eu estar dentro dessa cela.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque com seu sarcasmo, você está me atraindo mais do que o normal. – Ele respondeu se levantando e se aproximando dela. – Se eu estivesse do lado de fora, provavelmente iria te beijar.

\- Você disse que não me obrigaria... – O rosto dela ficou vermelho.

\- Não vou obrigá-la se deitar comigo ou algo do tipo. Um beijo... É apenas um beijo. – A jovem lembrou-se do dia que ele beijara sua mão. Definitivamente um beijo não era só um beijo. O sorriso dele se alargou. Os pensamentos dela deixavam claro que se ele a beijasse, não ficariam apenas no beijo. – Como eu disse, onna, você tem muita sorte.

\- Ou você tem muito azar. – Botan respondeu ainda vermelha. Já que ele sabia tudo que se passava em sua mente e sabia que ela também o desejava, não havia porque mentir. O koorime caiu na gargalhada com o que ela dissera.

\- É verdade. Mas a qualquer momento nossa sorte pode mudar, onna. – Hiei disse com um sorriso sedutor e devorando-a com os olhos. – Estou contando com isso.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

 **Said it's not fair**

 **(Disse que não é justo)**

\- Koenma, você não acha que devemos fazer uma reunião sobre isso? – Perguntou Mukuro preocupada. – Você disse que eles teriam esquecido tudo sobre esse caso que tiveram, mas até agora, Hiei continua tentando atravessar a barreira. Tem vezes que fica muito ferido e temos que esperar que melhore para que possa continuar trabalhando. Não podemos continuar assim. – A youkai passou a mão no rosto. Estava com uma expressão de cansaço. – Além do mais, dá pra notar que ele está infeliz sem ela.

\- Botan está do mesmo jeito. – O príncipe do Reikai disse num sussurro.

\- Já tem mais de um ano...

\- Tem razão, Mukuro. Vou marcar uma reunião com meu pai e te informo sobre isso. – Koenma estava decidido a acabar com aquela situação.

\- Ok. – Respondeu Mukuro mais tranquila.

 **Flashback**

 **How you take advantage of the fact**

 **(Como você tira vantage do fato)**

 **That I love you beyond the reason why**

 **(Que eu te amo além da razão)**

 **And it just ain't right, that**

 **(E isto não é certo, que)**

\- Onna, você sabe que o fato de se afastar de mim não vai me tirar da sua cabeça. – A jovem olhou para ele surpresa. Como ele sabia daquilo? – Esqueceu que eu tenho o Jagan? – O rosto dela ficou vermelho.

\- Isso é uma invasão de privacidade. – Ela falou depois de passar o jantar dele pela abertura na grade. – Você não tem o direito. – Hiei segurou a mão dela, que ainda estava do lado de dentro da grade.

\- A vida não é justa, onna. – O koorime acariciou a mão dela levemente. Botan tentou puxá-la de volta, mas não com muita força. O polegar dele mais uma vez acariciou sua mão. – Além disso, sou um vilão, como você sabe. – Por fim ele liberou a mão dela. O rosto de Botan estava completamente vermelho, pois ela pensara, por um momento, em como seria sentir as mãos quentes dele em seu corpo. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela pela grade e deu um sorriso de canto. – Não se esqueça do Jagan, onna.

\- Seu porco! – A jovem gritou e se afastou dele.

\- Não tenho culpa dos seus pensamentos. – Hiei respondeu rindo. – Embora eu cause os melhores deles.

\- Eu te odeio!

\- Assim como eu, você sabe que isso não é verdade. – Ele disse mais uma vez se referindo aos pensamentos dela.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

 **And I hate how much I love you, girl**

 **(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota)  
I can't stand how much I need you**

 **(Eu não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você)**

Hiei estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o céu. Como a janela era ampla, podia ver tudo perfeitamente bem de onde estava. As estrelas, a lua... Essas bobagens sempre o lembravam de sua onna. Obviamente se achava um idiota por nutrir esses sentimentos e pensamentos com relação a ela, mas a distância parecia estar enlouquecendo-o.

 **Flashback**

 **And I hate how much I love you, boy**

 **(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota)  
But I just can't let you go**

 **(Mas eu simplesmente não posso deixar você ir)  
And I hate that I love you so**

 **(E eu odeio te amar tanto assim)**

Eles estavam no templo de Genkai, discutindo o que fariam a respeito do torneio das Trevas, mas o grupo fizera uma pequena pausa. Já havia anoitecido e todos estavam cansados. Quando Botan foi para o jardim, Hiei a seguiu.

\- Agora estou livre, onna. – Ele disse quando pararam lado a lado. – O que pretende fazer? Fugir de mim?

\- Não tenho para onde fugir. – A jovem respondeu dando de ombros, enquanto observava as estrelas. Mesmo quando não estavam perto um do outro, Hiei sempre estava em seus pensamentos. Sempre estava com ela, onde quer que fosse. – O que você quer de mim, Hiei? – Ela indagou com uma expressão angustiada. Estava cansada daquele jogo. Hiei se aproximou dela, deixando seus rostos a centímetros um do outro.

\- Já disse o que quero. – O koorime tirou alguns fios de cabelo, que o vento tirava do lugar, da frente do rosto dela e prendeu-os atrás de sua orelha. – Eu quero você. – A respiração de Botan estava ofegante e seu coração acelerado.

\- Mas o que isso significa? Você me quer por uma noite, é isso? – Os olhos dela viajavam entre os olhos e a boca dele.

\- Não. – Hiei segurou o rosto dela para que o encarasse. – Significa que quero você todas as noites.

\- Por quê? Não faz sentido. Não sou tão atrativa assim... – Botan sabia que era bonita, mas não de uma maneira excessiva.

\- Não tem explicação, onna... Por que você quer tanto se afastar de mim? – O corpo de Hiei encostava-se levemente ao dela.

\- Eu não sei. Você é um youkai. Tentou matar a Keiko. Eu não devia...

\- Não devia o quê? – Ele já havia lido a resposta na mente dela, mas queria ouvi-la dizer as palavras. – Diga, onna...

\- Eu não devia me apaixonar por você. – Botan respondeu chorando. – Mas estou. – Ela desviou os olhos dos dele, Hiei porém, ainda segurando o rosto dela, fez com que a jovem o encarasse novamente.

\- Por que você não deveria se apaixonar por mim? – Ele perguntou sério.

\- Porque pessoas do Reikai não devem se envolver com youkais. É a lei e...

\- Danem-se as leis, onna. – Hiei colou seus lábios aos dela, fazendo-a arfar. Ao sentir os lábios dele, a Guia Espiritual sentiu seu corpo se aquecer e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, apenas se entregou ao beijo. Podia sentir o coração de Hiei batendo tão forte quanto o seu.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

 **One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**

 **(Um dia desses, talvez sua mágica não me afete mais)**

\- O quê? – Perguntou Botan se apoiando numa cadeira do escritório de Koenma. Aquilo era sério? Finalmente...

\- Mukuro, meu pai e eu nos reunimos. Por fim decidimos que manter vocês separados não está surtindo o efeito esperado, portanto vamos permitir que fiquem juntos. – A jovem deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- É sério? – Ela estava quase pulando de alegria.

\- Sério. – Ele confirmou, mas a Guia Espiritual podia notar que um "mas" estava a caminho. – Mas vocês têm que concordar com algumas condições.

\- Que condições? – Botan perguntou, sentando-se, apreensiva.

\- Hiei terá que patrulhar a barreira entre o Ningenkai e o Makai durante o dia e só poderá voltar para o Ningenkai ao entardecer. Você fará o mesmo com relação ao Reikai. – Botan concordou, embora achasse que não precisassem estabelecer aquilo como uma condição. – Aos fins de semana estarão livres para fazer o que quiserem e terão férias uma vez por ano, como os humanos. Não se preocupe, pois vão tirar as férias no mesmo mês. – Koenma completou antes que ela pudesse questioná-lo. – A questão principal é que terão que se casar oficialmente. – Botan prendeu o fôlego por um momento. Será que Hiei concordaria com aquilo? Ela sabia que ele gostava muito dela, mas seria o suficiente para se casar com ela?

 **Flahsback**

 **And your kiss won't make me weak**

 **(E seu beijo não me enfraquecerá)**

Eles se beijavam no quarto dela. Estavam deitados na cama e Hiei, que estava sem camisa, aproveitava cada oportunidade que tinha para acariciar seu corpo. Botan soltava pequenos gemidos, que só o atiçavam mais. Por fim acabaram numa posição em que ele estava por cima dela, beijando seu rosto e seu pescoço... Ou qualquer parte do corpo dela que conseguisse alcançar no momento.

\- O que você quer, onna? – Hiei sussurrou no ouvido dela antes de lhe dar mais um beijo. Botan sabia o que sua resposta significaria, mas aquilo era o que mais queria.

\- Eu quero você, Hiei. – A Guia disse encarando-o com desejo. Com um sorriso malicioso ele a beijou nos lábios, avidamente. Aquela era a resposta que ele esperava e queria ouvir.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

 **But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**

 **(Mas ninguém nesse mundo me conhece do que jeito que você me conhece)**

\- Você entendeu o que eu disse, Hiei? – Perguntou Mukuro, séria. – Você vai ter que se casar com ela se quiser vê-la. – O koorime ficou surpreso. Nunca planejara se casar com alguém. Era uma possibilidade que jamais passara por sua cabeça. – E você precisa decidir logo. Koenma está nos esperando com ela em seu escritório.

\- Ela está lá agora? – Ele perguntou para confirmar. Mukuro apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Vamos. – Ao ouvir que a jovem o esperava, o youkai se levantou para que pudessem partir.

\- Você entendeu que vai ter que se casar com ela, certo? – Botan era sua. Ele nunca planejara se casar, mas não estava disposto a viver longe dela por conta de uma mera uma formalidade. Se isso era o que precisava fazer para ficarem juntos, era exatamente o que faria.

\- Não sou um idiota, Mukuro. – Ele caminhou em direção a porta. – O que estamos esperando?

 **Flashback**

 **So you'll probably always have a spell on me**

 **(Então você provavelmente sempre terá um feitiço sobre mim)**

\- Onna... – Ele sussurrou quando estavam deitados na cama abraçados depois de terem se amado.

\- Hm? – Botan perguntou sonolenta. Estava com a cabeça deitada sobre o braço dele.

\- Você ainda se arrepende de ter se apaixonado por mim? – Indagou o koorime dando um beijo na testa dela.

\- Está com febre, Hiei? – A jovem colocou a mão sobre a testa dele para verificar sua temperatura.

\- Você disse isso uma vez. – Ele afirmou com um pequeno sorriso. Parecia desamparado, como se a resposta dele pudesse feri-lo bastante.

\- Eu nunca disse isso.

\- Você...

\- Eu disse... – Ela o interrompeu, beijando-o na boca. – Eu disse que eu não deveria me apaixonar por você, não que me arrependia. – Botan o beijou novamente e pôde sentir que ele estava aliviado com sua resposta. – Não me arrependo. Nunca poderia me arrepender por amar você. – Hiei sorriu para ela e a jovem voltou a deitar sobre o braço dele. – Nunca.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

 **As how much I love you**

 **(Como o quanto eu te amo)**

 **As how much as I need you**

 **(Como o quanto eu preciso de você)**

Botan estava nervosa. E se Hiei não viesse? Casar era algo muito sério. Era algo que duraria para sempre. Talvez ele não estivesse disposto a ficar com ela para sempre... Aquela espera estava deixando-a com os nervos à flor da pele.

Foi nesse momento que a porta do escritório se abriu. A jovem olhou para a porta, apreensiva. Seu coração estava acelerado. Quando viu que a pessoa que entrava na sala era Hiei, Botan levantou e correu na direção dele. O koorime notou que ela sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo e não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso quando ela o abraçou.

Ela o abraçava desesperadamente, como se tivesse medo que ele desaparecesse em pleno ar. Hiei correspondeu ao abraço e encostou o rosto no pescoço dela. Sentira muita falta de seu cheiro.

\- Você veio. – Ela disse feliz dando um beijo na boca dele. Hiei correspondeu ao beijo e precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não beijá-la mais avidamente na frente de Koenma e Mukuro. – Você vai se casar comigo, Hiei? – Botan não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade.

\- Essa era a condição para vê-la, onna. – Ela sorriu deslumbrada e se afastou dele para poder encarar seus olhos escarlates. Ele iria se casar com ela. Hiei preferia casar com ela a viver sem poder vê-la. Koenma pigarreou, chamando a atenção deles.

\- Podemos dar prosseguimento, então? – Perguntou o chefe dela constrangido por ter presenciado o beijo deles.

\- Mas já? – Botan indagou surpresa encarando Koenma. – Eu gostaria de usar uma roupa melhor para a ocasião. – Hiei revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Não seja idiota, onna. Isso é um mero detalhe. – A jovem não se sentiu ofendida por ser chamada de idiota. Sabia que o koorime só dizia isso por querer terminar logo aquela formalidade para poderem ir para casa, aproveitar a lua de mel. Ela corou ao pensar nisso. Sentia falta do corpo de Hiei em sua cama.

\- Ora, Hiei. Só se casa uma vez na vida. – Ela explicou fazendo um biquinho. – Eu queria usar uma roupa melhor que um velho quimono, afinal é o meu casamento e... Vou ser sua esposa. – O youkai sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Esposa... Aquela onna seria sua esposa. Seria somente sua... Para sempre.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Botan. – Interrompeu Koenma. – as roupas de vocês já foram providenciadas.

\- Sério? – Ela perguntou animada. – Onde estão?

\- Não quero trocar de roupa. – Disse Hiei emburrado, cruzando os braços. – Não vejo propósito algum nisso.

\- Por favor, Hiei. – Pediu Botan segurando o braço dele com uma expressão de tristeza. – É o nosso casamento. Vamos tirar fotos para guardar de recordação. – Ela explicou. – Você quer que nossos filhos vejam a foto de nosso casamento e achem que o pai não se importava com a ocasião? – O koorime olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

\- Filhos? – Indagou incrédulo. Se nunca pensara em se casar, era óbvio que jamais pensara em ter filhos... Ele mesmo não tivera um pai que o ensinasse as coisas importantes, como poderia ser o pai de alguém?

Mukuro e Koenma ficaram boquiabertos ao ouvirem aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Botan.

\- É... – Respondeu a jovem corando, por estar falando aquele tipo de coisa na frente de seu chefe e de Mukuro. Também não tinha certeza se seria uma boa mãe, mas sabia que amaria seus filhos com todo o seu coração. – Um dia teremos filhos, eu espero. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele. – E quero que vejam o pai deles bem vestido no dia do nosso casamento.

\- Ok, onna. Vou trocar de roupa. – Botan deu um sorriso resplandecente para ele e lhe deu um selinho. Seus chefes observavam aquela cena, cada vez mais chocados. Aparentemente Hiei se tornava outra pessoa perto de Botan. A Guia Espiritual se virou e seguiu para a sala que Koenma lhe indicara anteriormente e Hiei começou a segui-la.

\- Aonde pensa que vai? – Perguntou Mukuro puxando-o de volta pela orelha.

\- Vou trocar de roupa. – Ele respondeu, libertando-se dela.

\- Não sabe que dá azar ver a noiva com o vestido antes do casamento? – A youkai indagou lhe mostrando outra porta. – Você vai se trocar ali. – Botan teve que segurar o riso ao ver a cara que ele fazia. Hiei, com certeza, planejara agarrá-la quando estivessem sozinhos, mas infelizmente para eles, fora impedido.

\- Falta pouco, Hiei. – A jovem disse para consolá-lo e se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

\- Hm. – Concordou o koorime. A onna tinha razão, ele pensou enquanto ela se afastava. Mais alguns minutos e ela seria sua para sempre.

* * *

 **And I hate that I love you so**

 **(E eu odeio te amar tanto assim)**

 **And I hate how much I love you, boy**

 **(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto)**

Hiei estava vestindo um terno preto com uma gravata vermelha. Mukuro dissera que Botan iria achá-lo lindo com aquela gravata, pois combinava com seus olhos. O youkai corara com esse pensamento, mas queria que a Guia Espiritual o achasse bonito. Ele estava próximo a um pequeno altar e podia sentir que estava suando. Botan estava demorando muito a chegar. Quanto tempo uma mulher poderia demorar a colocar um vestido? Será que ela desistira?

E foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu e Hiei pôde ter um vislumbre de Botan parada ao lado de Koenma, que também havia trocado de roupa, por um terno azul claro, aparentemente para combinar com Mukuro que colocara um vestido azul também.

Quando eles começaram a se aproximar, Hiei pôde ver melhor a jovem em seu vestido branco. O koorime sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ficou sem reação por um momento. "Estou bonita?", perguntou Botan para ele por meio de pensamentos. Hiei pareceu despertar de seu devaneio. "Que pergunta idiota, onna.", ele respondeu. "Você está linda." Botan corou e sorriu para ele. A jovem usava um vestido tomara que caia com a saia cheia de pedras brilhantes. Usava um véu transparente que lhe dava um ar de mistério, mas Hiei podia notar que ela passara alguma maquiagem nos olhos e que usava um batom cor de rosa. Logo eles chegaram ao altar.

\- Espero que você cuide bem dela. – Koenma disse ao passar a mão de Botan para a de Hiei.

\- Hm. – O koorime concordou e então ele e Botan se viraram para o altar, que até então estivera vazio. Mas nesse momento, Emma Daioh se materializou na frente deles.

\- Finalmente podemos começar esse casamento. – O Deus disse sorrindo para o casal.

* * *

 **I can't stand how much I need you**

 **(Não suporto o quanto preciso de você)**

\- Vocês preferem que eu leia os votos usuais ou preferem dizer seus próprios votos? – Emma perguntou a eles.

\- Eu... – Começou Botan envergonhada encarando Hiei. – Eu sei que não tivemos tempo de pensar nisso, mas eu gostaria de fazer meus votos, mesmo que você queira usar os votos usuais, Hiei... Eu gostaria...

\- Tudo bem, onna. – Hiei concordou com um pequeno sorriso de canto. Botan sempre tinha a mania de começar a balbuciar quando estava nervosa.

\- Ok. – A jovem disse respirando fundo antes de falar. – Você lembra quando eu disse que sabia pouco sobre o amor? – Ele acenou com a cabeça. – Isso não era verdade. Eu sei muito sobre o amor. Eu o vi, por séculos e séculos, e isso era a única coisa que tornava suportável olhar para o mundo dos humanos e dos youkais. Todas aquelas guerras, mentiras, ódio... Isso me fazia querer virar as costas e nunca mais olhar para baixo de novo. – Todos ouviam as palavras dela atentamente. Aquelas palavras pareciam vir de seu coração. – Mas a maneira como as raças de vocês amam... Você poderia procurar nos confins do universo e nunca encontraria nada mais bonito. Então sim, eu sei que o amor é incondicional. Mas também sei que ele pode ser imprevisível, inesperado, incontrolável e facilmente podemos confundi-lo com aversão, e... O que estou tentando dizer, Hiei, é... Eu acho que amo você. Isso é amor, Hiei? – Ela perguntou envergonhada. O koorime arregalou os olhos surpreso com as palavras dela. Nunca fora amado por ninguém. – Eu nunca imaginei que eu mesma conheceria o amor. Meu coração... Eu sinto como se meu peito mal conseguisse contê-lo. Como se ele estivesse tentando escapar porque não pertence mais a mim. Ele pertence a você. – Botan segurou as mãos dele e lágrimas desciam por seus olhos. – E se você o quiser, eu não desejo nada em troca. Não quero presentes. Nem bens. Nem demonstrações de devoção. Nada além de saber que você me ama também. Só quero o seu coração em troca do meu. – Hiei ficou em silêncio por um momento. Não sabia o que dizer. O que poderia dizer após ouvir aquelas palavras?

\- Não tenho muito a dizer, onna... – Ele ergueu o véu dela para poder ver seu rosto diretamente e voltou a segurar suas mãos. – Nunca estive nessa situação antes, nunca achei que algo desse tipo fosse acontecer comigo, mas você já tem o meu coração. Eu amo você. – As lágrimas voltaram a descer pelo rosto dela. – Ele secou suas lágrimas. – Nunca imaginei que me casaria e aqui estou eu, nesse altar com você, porque não posso imaginar minha vida sem você nela. Acho que só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer... – Botan o encarou com amor em seus olhos. – Se algum dia nos separarem novamente, por qualquer motivo que seja, eu quero que você saiba que não precisa se preocupar ou ter dúvidas... Não importa quanto tempo leve ou a distância que eu tenha que percorrer... Eu sempre vou te encontrar. É uma promessa. – A jovem sorriu para ele emocionada. Nunca imaginara ouvir aquele tipo de coisa de Hiei e, ainda assim, ali estava ele, provando para ela e para os outros, que a amava. Nem mesmo o koorime sabia de onde vieram aquelas palavras, embora aquilo fosse exatamente o que ele sentia com relação a ela.

\- Sendo assim... – Disse Emma, atraindo a atenção deles de volta. – Botan, você aceita Hiei como seu legítimo marido?

\- Sim. – Ela respondeu sorrindo contente.

\- E você, Hiei, aceita Botan como sua legítima esposa?

\- Sim. – O koorime concordou com um sorriso de canto.

\- Então, pelo poder em mim investido, eu os declaro marido e mulher. – Concluiu Emma. – Pode beijar a noiva. – Hiei não precisava da autorização de ninguém para fazer isso. Na mesma hora segurou a jovem pela cintura e beijou-a com avidez.

\- Agora podemos ir embora? – O koorime perguntou ansioso para ficar a sós com ela.

\- Faltam as fotos, amor. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele ao abraçá-lo. Hiei sentiu seu rosto corar ao ouvir a maneira como a jovem o chamava.

\- Amor? – Ele sussurrou de volta.

\- Sim... – A jovem respondeu rindo. – Meu amor. – Botan beijou o rosto dele e se afastou. Sorriu ao ver a marca de batom no rosto dele. – Deixa eu limpar. – Ela pegou um lenço que estava em decote. Deixara-o ali estrategicamente para secar as lágrimas. Quando limpou o rosto dele com o lenço, Hiei sentiu o cheiro do corpo dela no objeto e pensou seriamente em esquecer as fotos, mas como isso parecia importante para ela, se convenceu a ficar.

\- Vamos tirar logo essas fotos. – Hiei disse tentando tirar o lenço da mão dela. Ele mesmo podia limpar seu rosto. Mas Botan afastou o lenço dele rindo, o que fez com que ele franzisse o cenho e tentasse alcançá-lo. A jovem riu dele e se afastou um pouco mais. Hiei deu um sorriso de canto e a seguiu.

\- Essa foto ficou linda. – Disse Mukuro para Koenma analisando as fotos que ele já tirara. Isso chamou a atenção do casal que também se aproximou. A última foto que Koenma tirara fora quando Hiei sorrira para Botan, que gargalhava. Mas, aparentemente, Koenma estava batendo fotos desde o começo do casamento.

\- Ai, depois eu quero uma cópia dessas... – Falou Botan empolgada. – Você ficou tão fofo, Hiei.

\- Onna... – Resmungou o koorime cruzando os braços e desviando os olhos dos dela. – Vamos terminar logo isso.

\- Ok. – Concordou Koenma. – Só mais algumas fotos de vocês dois juntos e poderão ir embora.

* * *

 **But I just can't let you go**

 **(Mas eu simplesmente não posso deixar você ir)**

 **And I hate that I love you so**

 **(E eu odeio te amar tanto assim)**

\- Você não acha que a senhorita Mukuro e o senhor Koenma foram muito legais em nos dar a semana de folga como um presente de lua de mel? – Perguntou Botan enquanto Hiei a carregava no colo para seu apartamento. Ele usava sua super velocidade para que chegassem o mais rápido possível.

\- Acho que não fizeram mais do que a obrigação deles, afinal nos deixaram separados por mais de um ano. – Ele parou quando chegaram à entrada do prédio e ia colocá-la no chão, mas a jovem se agarrou ao pescoço dele. – O que foi, onna? – O youkai perguntou surpreso pela atitude dela.

\- Você não sabia que o noivo tem que entrar na casa com a noiva no colo? – Hiei olhou para ela como se a jovem estivesse louca.

\- Por que eu teria ouvido falar de um absurdo desses? De onde surgiu isso? – Ele perguntou abrindo a porta da entrada do prédio enquanto a carregava.

\- Dizem que se a noiva tropeçar ao entrar na casa ou no quarto é um sinal de má sorte, por isso o noivo deve carregá-la. – Explicou Botan.

\- Isso está me parecendo uma desculpa para eu ter que carregá-la pelas escadas. – O koorime comentou dando um beijo na boca dela.

\- Se você não acredita, pode me soltar que vou andando daqui... – Ela disse mostrando a língua para ele quando se separaram. Botan tentou sair dos braços dele, mas Hiei a impediu.

\- Quero você onde está, onna. Ao meu alcance. – Ela sorriu e voltou a entrelaçar os braços no pescoço dele.

\- Depois você reclama quando te chamo de fofo. – Botan sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto ele começava a subir as escadas.

\- Onna, se você não quer que eu arranque seu vestido no meio das escadas, é melhor esperar que entremos no apartamento antes de falar mais alguma coisa.

\- Por que, amor? – Ela perguntou no mesmo tom, deixando seus lábios tocarem a orelha dele. Hiei sentiu um arrepio e passou a subir as escadas correndo, fazendo-a rir. Logo chegaram ao apartamento e, após fechar a porta, Hiei começara a beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto a levava para o quarto.

\- Onna, você estava me torturando. – Ele disse colocando-a no chão do quarto. Botan sorriu para ele e afrouxou sua gravata. Hiei a segurou pela cintura e deixou seus corpos bem próximos.

\- Eu? – Botan perguntou fingindo estar chocada. – Você acha que sua própria esposa teria coragem de fazer algo assim?

\- Acho. – O koorime disse rindo enquanto tateava as costas dela para encontrar o fecho do vestido. – Você é uma bruxa. Tenho certeza que jogou algum feitiço em mim. – Botan tirou a gravata dele e a parte de cima do terno para começar a abrir a camisa.

\- Nenhum feitiço. – Ela disse beijando o pescoço dele e descendo para o peito. A jovem sorriu ao notar como Hiei ficava excitado com o toque dela em seu corpo. – Acho que sou só irresistível mesmo.

\- Maldito vestido. – Hiei resmungou frustrado por não conseguir se livrar da peça, enquanto ela o beijava. Não conseguia manter o foco. Botan riu e virou de costas para ele, indicando onde estava o fecho e como ele poderia abri-lo. O koorime começou a abrir o vestido, mas nesse meio tempo aproveitou para beijar a nuca dela. Um ponto que era muito sensível para a Guia Espiritual. Ele podia sentir que sua esposa estava ficando arrepiada com seus beijos. Finalmente ele conseguiu libertá-la do vestido, que jogou para o lado.

\- Hiei... – Ela gemeu e Hiei apertou-a contra si, enquanto a encaminhava para a cama.

\- Parece que você não é a única irresistível aqui. – Botan se jogou na cama e puxou-o para cima de si.

\- Senhor irresistível, você pode dizer ao meu marido que eu o quero neste exato momento? – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele arqueando seu corpo para que o tocasse mais plenamente.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, esposa. – Hiei disse sorrindo antes de voltar a beijá-la. Tinham que recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

 **And I hate that I love you so**

 **(E eu odeio te amar tanto assim)**

 **[Hate That I Love You – Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo]**

 **06/11/2016**


End file.
